1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server casing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a server casing with a slidable top cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the internet is widely used in daily life for getting access to information from other individuals and organizations. Accordingly, the demand for the hardware (such as a server) has increased, so a user can use the advanced servers to save more information or data.
In prior art, the server comprises a shell and a top cover. The shell comprises a rail part for matching with a sliding part of the top cover. Thus, the top cover can slide relative to the shell. However, the shell and the top cover are made of metal, such that a frictional force generated between the shell and the top is increased. Accordingly, the top cover cannot smoothly slide relative to the shell.
Additionally, the rail part of the shell and the sliding part of the top cover are manufactured by different manufacturing processes, such that the cost of the rail part and the sliding part and tolerance between the rail part and the sliding part cannot be reduced, and the manufacturing efficiency of the shell and the top cover cannot be improved either. Furthermore, since the rail part and the sliding part are manufactured by the different manufacturing processes, manufacturers need to prepare and store a lot of spare rail parts and spare sliding parts, for replacing the rail part and the sliding part when they are damaged. Thus, maintenance costs are increased accordingly.